


Dathomirian Dreams

by itslikepoetry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslikepoetry/pseuds/itslikepoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke Skywalker encounters a conflict on the planet of Dathomir, Han and Leia must work together to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dathomirian Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr, Poetreys. It was originally inspired by a prompt, and it was supposed to be this thing where Leia and Han accidently touch four times, but it kind of evolved into more than that, so oops.
> 
> Takes place just a little bit after Return of the Jedi. 
> 
> Sorry if I got some things wrong or there were mistakes, just let me know, I can fix them! Enjoy!

"Out of my way, Wampa brains." Leia said, shoving her way past the smuggler, a determined gleam in her eye and a dangerous resolution to her step.

"Whoa there, your highness." Han said, stepping out of the way with his hands in the air. "Looks like someone's in a hurry."

"I don't have time for your games right now. Luke's life could be in danger."

This caught Han's attention. "What do you mean? I thought he was safe in the Dathomir system. Not like there's much there." He let his arms drop to his sides, a puzzled expression on his face.

"It _seems_ he ran into a herd of Rancor in _that system_. They don't mean well. Obviously."

"I knew that kid couldn't stay out of trouble for too long." Han said, taking a step towards her without exactly realizing it. "And... how exactly is it that you know this?"

"I just..." Leia finally turned towards him and realized they were rather close. She lost herself for a moment, staring into his eyes. "I just _feel_ it." She said quietly.

"I'll take your word for it, sweetheart." Han said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Leia leaned forward slightly, his fingers brushing a strand of hair from her cheek as she found herself wondering _how_ exactly they had gotten that close...

"Heavens me!" Leia and Han jumped apart, though Leia's skin was still tingling from his touch.

"Threepieo." Han said through gritted teeth, forcing a sarcastic smile. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, I could have _sworn_ I heard General Leia here saying that Master Luke is in _trouble!_ " 

"Yes, that's right." Leia said, turning towards the Human Relations droid. "I was just going to help him in the Dathomir system."

" _Were_ you, your worshipfulness?" Han said. "And how is that? Just rush in there by yourself? You know that Rancor are immune to blaster fire."

"Oh, dear! Master Luke _is_ in trouble!"

Leia ignored Threepieo. "I'll figure something out. But Luke needs my help, and I won't leave him there."

"I wasn't trying to _stop_ you, sweetheart." Han said. "I'm going with you."

"Not in the Falcon."

This earned a half-grin from Han. "The Falcon or nothing."

A heavy sigh, then, " _Fine_."

"Chewie!"

The Wookiee growled something from where he was crouching to repair one of the other ships. He looked up at Han's call.

"We're going to the Dathomir system in the Falcon. Luke's got himself in trouble again."

"Oh, do be careful, all of you!" C-3P0 said, flinging his robotic arms into the air in his concern.

"We'll try." Leia promised. She followed Han to the wall, where they kept spare blasters hanging just in case. They'd taken to doing that here, despite the Empire having been defeated. It was still sinking in, the fact that they were almost safe. Not everyone had found a new place to go yet, and the base was still bustling with activity.

"Ridiculous droid." Han muttered.

Leia reached for a blaster as Han turned around from retrieving one such weapon, and she found herself in quite a familiar position: her arms somehow looped over his shoulders, her body close enough to his that the heat between them was tangible, their lips close enough to touch...

Behind them, Chewie said something in the garbled language that Leia still didn't quite understand, but it was enough for her to slowly let her arms fall back to her sides, silent, as Han made some response and headed towards his right-hand Wookiee.

Quickly, Leia chose a blaster and headed towards the Falcon, where Han and Chewie were evidently attempting to convince Threepieo that there was no need to stay at the base when he could go to the Dathomir system as a translator.

"Oh no, you won't need me." C-3P0 said anxiously. "That system is _quite_ empty, ever since..."

" _Really?_ Empty? Wow. So there aren't any _Rancor_ there at all?"

"Han." Leia said scathingly, not even bothering to point out that he had said something similar only moments ago. "We've got to go, _now._ " Her sense of urgency was growing stronger, more palpable.

" _Alright,_ Leia, I'm coming."

Leia flinched at his use of her name, for reasons she couldn't even explain to herself. Somehow, in these messy years, she'd grown accustomed to his nicknames. _Princess, your highness, your worshipfulness._ A strange warm tingling sensation filled her as she recalled her favorite: _sweetheart._

"You alright?" He had stopped on the ramp up to the Millennium Falcon, and it touched her, in some way, to see that his gaze had softened.

She nodded. Her voice was soft when she said, "Yeah." A gentle smile. "Yeah, just fine."

"Let's go."

They took their now-familiar seats, Han in the pilot's chair, and Chewbacca right next to him as the copilot. Leia sat just behind them, and stiffened as another wave of worry seized her.

_A reddish glow, tinge almost, from the main star of the Dathomir system. Luke was in a swamp, his lightsaber humming in front of him as he swung in it in front of him threateningly. It was meant to scare the bulky creatures just as much as it was meant to provide light against the suffocating fog. His breathing was short, and most of his energy was being used to project a message through the force: this image, and the words, repeated over again, "Leia....Leia."_

"Leia?" Han asked, looking at her with genuine concern. "You don't look too good."

"I feel..." Her eyelids fluttered, and she felt almost as if her own energy were being drained, instead of her twin brother's. "...light-headed."

Chewbacca let out a string of sympathies.

"Take it easy, General." Han said, flipping a switch or two in the front of the ship, and the Falcon hummed to life. "The way this thing flies, you won't even bat an eye before we're on the planet Dathomir and saving..."

He jumped quickly out of his seat, as Leia fell out of her chair. He was just in time to catch her before she completely hit the ground. She slumped over backwards in his arms, out cold.

" _Rurrrgh?"_

"Yeah, Chewie." Han said, easily hefting the General completely out of the seat. It wasn't safe for her there, anymore. "Start us up. I have a feeling Luke isn't doing so hot."

He carried Leia to the back of the ship as the Millennium Falcon lifted off, shaking the ground beneath him, but not enough to make him drop the princess. Nothing could make him drop her now, not when he was looking at her troubled face, brow wrinkled with concern for her brother, and feeling a too-familiar swell of affection bubble up in his chest.

Setting her down in a comfortable enough position, he impulsively bent down to press his lips against her cool forehead. Before he could think twice about it, he went back to retrieve her blaster, and placed in close to her (with the safety on, of course) in case of emergency.

_"Waaargh, arghr?"_

"She'll be alright." Han said, trying not to let his worry show as he again took his seat in the pilot's chair. He fiddled absently with a few dials, and flicked a switch, then looked over at his Wookiee companion, who was staring at him intently.

_"Rawwwghr."_

"Yeah, I'm worried. Look at her Chewie, she's out cold, and the kid is somewhere on the Dathomir planet being attacked by a brutish race that's hard to kill. I'd be crazy not to be worried, alright?"

" _Waaahrg."_

"Yes, make the jump to hyperspace."

When Chewie failed to follow this order within Han's first five seconds of issuing it, Han snapped, " _Quickly!_ "

The familiar bluish light appeared as the stars rushed past them, and Han was jerked backwards. He unwittingly glanced behind him, and saw that Leia was still fine where she was lying. It may have been his hopes, or it may have been the Falcon's sudden movement, but he could have sworn he saw her roll onto her side.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few moments, the Millennium Falcon and Han caught sight of the reddish planet with two moons.

There it is," he pointed it out for Chewie, who'd already seen it. "That's Dathomir."

_"Eawwwrghh?"_

" _No,_ I don't know where he is."

_"Waarg."_

"I don't know, take a guess!" He growled impatiently, shoving out of his chair again. "I'm going to check on the princess." He strode over to her bedside, and crossed his arms, wishing that she would just show a _sign, any sign,_ of being alright.

His wish came true.

"...Han?"

"I'm here."

Leia slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed her head. She tried to sit up, but Han gently pushed her back down. "Take it easy, sweetheart. You almost took one hell of a fall."

" _Han._ " Leia said, looking at him with something that was almost... was that _amusement_ in her eyes? "Falling from the chair to the floor isn't quite that big of a fall."

"Still." His gaze didn't waver.

Leia didn't say anything, but Chewie broke the silence with a grunted question.

"What happened?" Han asked.

"I got... a vision. It was Luke." She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to recapture the image despite the urgency of the situation. "He's in a swamp, a foggy swamp... surrounded by at least five of those things. He keeps thinking my name, over and over, because he knows I can hear him, and because he needs out help. Luke's losing strength, he can't take them all, not even using the Force, and he's growing weaker the longer he stays. He can't escape, he can't..." Leia didn't realize she s shaking but she must have been, because Han was saying her name, worry coating his words.

 _Worry_ was not an emotion often elicited from the smuggler Han Solo.

"Listen, where is he? Did he give you a precise location?" Han felt like he was saying gibberish, but he said it anyway. Just in case.

"No." Leia shook her head. "But... the Force will guide us."

Han looked at her, but said nothing against it and told Chewie again to take a lucky guess. "Think you can stand up now?"

"Yes." She easily got to her feet, stumbling only once but refusing any of Han's help.

They landed roughly on the planet and both Han and Leia fell ungracefully on their backsides. Han bumped his head on the bed behind him and yelled out to Chewie, "Thanks for the smooth landing, furball!"

_"Gwaaargh!"_

The ramp lowered and despite their bruises and new aches, Leia and Han followed the Wookiee down onto the planet of Dathomir.

"Well, princess." Han noted, "You weren't lying when you said it was foggy."

The fog was so thick that Leia could hardly see her own hand when she waved it in front of her face. No wonder Luke was having trouble. Even as a Jedi Master, it would be hard to face combat in this fog.

"Luke," Leia whispered. "We have to go to him."

"Not so fast, sweetheart." Han whispered. They were both attentive for any sounds of battle, since hearing seemed to be the only sense they could rely on in this swampy place. "Don't forget, the Rancor are immune to blaster fire. We _need_ a  plan."

"We don't have time! Luke's in danger _now._ "

"Yeah, well, great. Now we'll all get killed instead of just the wise Jedi Master."

Leia seethed. "Fine. What's the great idea, then?"

"I haven't _thought_ of one yet. You're the one always saying that you're the brains of this operation."

"And I vote we get my brother out of here before the Rancor kill him."

"I thought you said he was surrounded on all sides!"

"He _is,_ but if we could distract the Rancor for long enough, then Luke could run, and we could make a break for it after him."

" _That's_ the plan? _That's_ the best you've got?" Han took a step in her general direction. "It's reckless, impulsive, and dangerous." A half-smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "It's perfect."

Chewie growled his agreement.

"There's still the issue of how we're going to see through all of this fog." Leia pointed out. "How are we going to find Luke? And how will he find the Millenium Falcon?"

"You're the one who suggested Jedi Mind Tricks, your royalness."

"Fine, how will _we_ find the Millennium Falcon?"

"Well," Han began, though he didn't really have a clue. "We'll just have to remember where it is, is all."

"That simple, is it?"

"I was the one who suggested having a plan in the first place, you were the one ready to charge into battle unprepared!"

"Because my brother is in danger!"

"Then what are we standing about yapping for?"

Throughout the course of the conversation, their voices had turned from whispering into full-blown shouts. "We don't know where - !"

Whatever Leia was about to say was interrupted by a loud yell of, "Watch out!" and the sound of many great, big, stomping feet.

Han said with eerie calmness, "I think we just found him." 

Leia prepared her blaster, though she knew it would do no good. She held it out in front of her, ready to fire, when a familiar face broke through the fog, very close to her own.

She relaxed her stance. "Luke?"

"You came!" Luke said, looking very tired indeed.

"You know I couldn't leave you to fight them yourself."

"Hate to interrupt," Han broke in. "But I think your plan worked, your highness. We distracted them."

The ground was shaking under their feet and Chewie offered a long trail of either words or screaming.

Their yelling had led the Rancor right to the Millennium Falcon.

"In the Falcon!" Han yelled. "Into the Falcon, fast!"

All four of them hurried up the ramp. Chewbacca went first, to ready the ship for lift-off, then Leia went, supporting Luke, who was staggering with the weight of his exhaustion. Last came Han, who shouted at Chewie to lift off, quickly, _quickly!_

Leia helped her brother on to the bed she had been laying on just moments before, and soon he passed out.

Leaving his side, Leia walked up to Han, who was hovering a little ways away.

"He'll be alright." Han said confidently, but Leia did not fail to see the relief in his gaze.

Her lips curled into a genuine smile. "Thank you."

He took a step closer. "I don't mind. I worry about him sometimes. Off in the galaxy all by himself, letting delusions get to his head..."

Leia reached up and traced Han's jawline with her fingers, making his sentence fade to an end. "I love you." She said.

Before Han could say anything in reply, she pressed her lips against his, as the Millennium Falcon sped past the bluish stars.


End file.
